The Warmth Of Our Hearts
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye...Fuhrer Grumman has passed away" One of the Military soldiers said. Riza's eyes widened in shock as her tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Who killed my Grandfather!" Yet again another wild goose chase. The only eligible candidate would be Roy, but after what has happen will Riza allow him to take the risk? Maybe ratedM for later chapters. Royai


A/N: I know there is other stories similar to mine and I'm clarifying it now so I don't get any messages saying I'm copying peoples work, I have not read any full length stories of Royai so starting now, by letting you guys know I'm not copying peoples work if people may think so. So on with my Royai story

Written: August 10th 2013

~The Warmth Of Our Hearts~

~~~~~Royai~~~~~

Jean Havoc wheeled him self down the hall of the hospital as he looked for the room Roy was staying in. What was so urgent that he come to Central right at that moment? Havoc didn't know but he was sure he would once he goes through that door. Reaching the door that was presuming to be Roy's an Riza's room, He leaned forward an turned the knob an pushing it open. He saw Roy sitting up in his hospital bed, and Dr. Marcoh by his side. He also saw Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Fuery with piles upon piles of books on Ishval. Rolling himself further into the room he looked to his right and spotted Riza also sitting up in her bed. Dr Knox was sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"What did you get your selves into this time?" Havoc said coming closer to the group. Roy raised his head to the sound of his voice as if he could see him, but really he couldn't see anything but dark.

"If you really want to know, we had our self in a lot of trouble…" Roy mumbled quietly, bringing his hand to his face an touching his closed eyes. "I was forced to do Human Transmutation… By Bradley and Pride" His hand dropped from his face and he opened his eyes. " I lost my sight for committing such a crime" Havoc's eyes widened as a frown appeared on his face.

"Colonel I-" Jean stopped his talking when Roy held his hand out. There, in the Colonels hand was a shining red stone. The Philosopher stone. "Sir what do you plan on doing with the stone?" Havoc looked frightened fully aware how much power the small stone held.

"Doctor Marcoh offered to retrieve my eye sight with the stone, but I insisted before he would do that for me he had to use it on you" Roy spoke dragging his speech on. "I need you to be back in the military once I become Fuhrer I want to give the Ishvalans their holy land back, we need you Havoc" He said with a slight grin. Havoc looked over at Riza and she smiled as well. He would be able to stand on his own two feet again, be able to go back to the Military. Was it right for him to do this? Should he let Marcoh use the stone on him so he could walk again..? "I want to make things right with Ishval -"

"Say no more Colonel, I accept." Jean nodded in agreement as Doctor Marcoh took the stone from Roy's hand. He walked the little ways between him an Havoc and soon there was a bright red light and the stone glowed. Dr Marcoh started healing him an soon it was over. Everyone was looking at him as he looked down and began to try an stand up, He stood successfully and he was over come with joy. He couldn't believe at last he could stand. Jean thanked god for giving him these legs that he could stand on.

"Colonel Mustang sir, Thank you for this opportunity!" Jean said over excited, He saluted his colonel and the Crystal Alchemist. "Thank you Dr. Marcoh" Marcoh held a small grin on his face as he turned to Roy.

"Are you ready, Colonel Mustang?" Marcoh questioned walking closer to the Flame Alchemist. Roy's face scrunched up and he nodded, letting out a large sigh. The doctor walked closer and brought the stone closer to the intended Fuhrer of Amestris's face. This transmutation would be more different and there would be a chance it might not work when it had to do with Equivalent Exchange.

"There could be a chance of this not working" He warned as the stone once again began to glow brightly and the red glow streamed through the open windows of the hospital room, along with glowing under the door Havoc had entered through. Riza nibbled on her lip as her eyes along with everyone else's were closed under the bright light. As the light dimmed, the room went as if nothing had just happen. Whether or not something had occurred no one knew as of now, only the Colonel. They all held their breath an waited until their Colonel opened his eyes. Soon enough he opened his eyes and the first place he looked was to his right, to see Riza before he let out his first sentence.

"I thought you said your injuries weren't major Lieutenant" Roy said pointing at the bandages that wrapped around her neck and the multiple ones that sat around her arms. He had a dissatisfied look on his face while shaking his head. Riza's eyes widened at this and she threw the covers on the hospital bed off herself an jumped out and attacked Roy with a tight hug. This was so unprofessional but at the moment she could care less, she was happy. _He's so warm… _She finally remembered there had been other people in the room and jumped back from the hug and looked into the Colonel's eyes. Riza went back to her spot in her bed and looked down at her hands in embarrassment. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea._ She thought nibbling at her lip.

"Im sorry Colonel Mustang sir, I needn't worry you with my own problems. You have enough on your own plate sir" Riza dragged on as she looked over at him with a slight blush only Mustang would notice. Riza wasn't the one to show emotion, she let herself slip up just now, and It wasn't likely it would happen again anytime soon.

Roy's eyes were lingering on her as he was snapped out of his trance by Doctor Marcoh coughing slightly. Roy looked toward the doctor.

"It actually worked, I'm glad you can see again" Marcoh said as he put the stone in his pocket. "I'm hoping you and your soldiers can restore Ishval to it's former glory Mustang" He started toward the door but before he opened it to soon leave he spoke again. "If you ever need anything, give me a call, I'll be sure to help the Ishvalan people in any way I can.." Tim Marcoh said before opening the door and shutting it behind him. Dr Knox was still in slight shock at how it had restored his eye sight even after what people had said about Equivalent Exchange. Again he was no alchemist, just a normal doctor that couldn't do much except help people back to health with out the use of alchemy.

"That was amazing!" Dr Knox exclaimed. Everyone's eyes led over to the Doctor that was now standing with a slight grin that bared his features. He looked over at the Colonel and Lieutenant an soon began to speak.

" I'll be around later tonight to change bandages and check up on you guys" He motioned toward the two who sat upon their beds. Dr Knox looked toward the window where Falman, Breda, and Fuery were standing close to. "You guys should get going soon so they can rest, you can leave the books with Mustang so he can catch up on the War of Ishval and find ways how to fix things" He looked toward Havoc and pointed at him. " An as for you, you can come with me an stay at my home so I know you will be okay for the time being, but as of now you will not going back to the military right away" Havoc slouched back down in his wheelchair. Dr Knox walked toward the door and opened it wide for him and Havoc to get going to his home. Havoc wheeled himself out the door and down the hall, Dr Knox shut the door on his way out.

"Well as for us we should get back to Central Command and get to work cleaning up… It wont be done sitting there by it self.. The contractor is going to have to come in and start building it from the bottom, up" Kain Fuery said as he sighed rather loudly along with Falman and Breda.

"Sergeant Fuery, will you be able to look after Black Hayate for awhile until I'm released from the hospital?" Riza said looking up from her hands all this time from looking at them.

"Of course! I'll drop by and get him, he can stay with me until you're released" Kain smiled a bit and walked toward the door. He opened it and waited until Breda and Falman followed but the didn't budge from their spot. Fuery walked over to them took the books out of their hands and dropped them on the floor. He pushed both Second Lieutenants out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Do we really have to go…"Breda whined. All you could hear out side their door was argument after argument, until suddenly it got quiet. The silence was swallowing both of them whole. At work it was so easy to talk to each other cause it was work, but right now they were in the hospital and it was only the two of them. The rest of their group was out helping Central Command, while they get to be stuck in this hospital resting and getting better while their injuries healed. Riza looked behind her and Mustang was getting fidgety.

"Right about now would be a good time to finish all your paperwork Colonel" She reasoned. Roy sighed heavily looking toward his lieutenant who looked through the window in thought. _She was so cold.. _He continued to inspect her. Riza pulled at the pink pull over to cover her arms more.

"I'm going to rest now if that's alright" She said as she looked up to look at Roy who was already gazing at her, he nodded. The silence was killing her so she had to sleep it off. Turning on her side she lay down an pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Roy took one of the books about the Ishvalan war and began to read it to freshen his memory. His mind wandered off of the book and glanced again beside him.

"Riza?" He said quietly. No answer. The Colonel figured she had fell asleep. Pushing back the covers he stood and strode the short distance between them. Sitting on the bed she lay on, he brought his hand up to her face. Hesitant he pushed the stray hair from her face and pulled it behind her ear. His eyes then saw the bandages that wrapped around her neck, hiding her wound. _I should of protected her better… _Cursing under his breath he frowned.

He leaned down but before he placed a kiss to her forehead, he spoke yet again. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Lieutenant… Forgive me."

A/N: Review, Follow and Favourite! Whether I should continue or not is up to you guys, I have this story planned out on paper and I've got ideas in store!


End file.
